Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a tile, such as a flooring tile, which in most embodiments is made entirely from synthetic materials and having an appearance of real marble, stone, ceramic or wood, and which offers a highly realistic looking but imitation grout line formed along the length of one or more of its sides. The inventive tile comprises at least a top layer and a core layer, and during the manufacturing process, at least a portion of the top layer is removed along at least one side thereof to define an exposed portion along the side of the tile, which extends outwardly below and away from the top surface of the tile. The exposed portion of the tile additionally comprises a textured surface to closely resemble the look and feel of an actual grout line, and may include a colorant to correspond with the overall intended color of the resulting tile.
Description of the Related Art
During the construction of a home, building or other structure, there will almost always be an unfinished floor surface such as a slab of concrete, a wood sub-structure or the like, which needs to be finished to offer a more appealing and/or polished appearance. It is also true that there will almost always be an unfinished wall surface made of a wood substructure, having dry wall affixed thereto, or another substructure such as concrete or concrete block. In many cases, tiles will be used to finish either a floor surface or a wall surface, with the tiles often being made of real marble or stone, or depending on budgetary constraints, of porcelain or ceramic. Traditionally, such tiles are secured to the unfinished floor slab or wall surface using a cement-like mixture, with one or more tiles disposed closely next to each other, and leaving a small separation between the sides of adjacent tiles. Forming this separation between tiles is often tedious and requires the use of spacers to ensure uniformity and alignment of the tiles. Also, this separation will later be filled with a grout mixture as part of the installation process, which creates a “grout line” around the sides of the tiles. In general, the process of installing tile and creating the grout line involves a significant amount of time, which adds to the labor and overall cost of the project.
Over the last several years, flooring products and tiles have been made from synthetic materials and configured to imitate the look of a real tile of marble, stone or ceramic. For example, laminate and vinyl flooring products are known, including some that imitate the look of real stone, marble, or ceramic tiles. These flooring products create an optical or visual illusion so that the surface of the tile looks like real stone, marble or ceramic or even like real wood flooring. Traditionally, however, such flooring products are manufactured so as to require that the individual tiles be installed directly next to each other, often in abutting relation, although some of these products are installed with a slight separation between them to facilitate installation on uneven floor surfaces. While this slight separation may be observable and in some cases may appear as a small seam or even as a micro groove, these types of known tiles do not offer any structure to represent or closely resemble the look and feel of a real grout line. This is also true of existing imitation flooring products having an internconnecting mechanism to facilitate installation, such as correspondingly disposed “tongue” and “groove” structures formed along a side of a tile. Additionally, some laminate flooring planks are known to offer an optical illusion of having a grout line, but in reality, the seams of such flooring planks and/or tiles are completely flat and have imitation grout lines drawn and shaded on the edges by an artist to give the impression of depth.
While such flooring products or tiles exist, none are believed to have ever featured a layer of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) having an optimal density so that a portion thereof can be exposed during the manufacturing process to form an imitation grout line with a highly realistic look and feel of an actual grout line. Furthermore, no such tiles or flooring products are believed to have ever featured a layer of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) combined with a colorant during the manufacturing process so as to provide a variety of colors for the imitation grout line that will match with or closely correspond to the overall color of the resulting tile.
Additionally, of the known flooring products or tiles that exist, none are believed to feature a core layer formed of a densified foam material and having optimal density ranges that is sufficiently rigid and durable for a wide variety of applications.
Also, and even though some of the existing imitation flooring products have correspondingly disposed “tongue” and “groove” structures formed along a side of a tile, there are drawbacks associated with these when it is desired to use such flooring products on a wall surface, as opposed to a floor surface. More specifically, the installation process for such products on a vertical surface, such as a wall, is cumbersome and further, remains labor intensive and therefore costly. As such, there is room for improvements in the structuring of such tiles for interconnection and installation on a vertical surface, such as a wall.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial if an improved tile or flooring product made from synthetic materials were developed, such as but not limited to one having a core layer made at least in part from a densified foam material, so as to be sufficiently rigid and durable for a wide variety of applications, and further, which is capable of being easily and quickly installed, even on a vertical surface, such as a wall. Additionally, if any such improved tile or flooring product were developed, it would also be beneficial if it could be made to include a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) material capable of being readily formed during the manufacturing process to achieve a texture on selected portions that matches the look and feel of an actual grout line.